leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Krufix/Stuck. What do?
Need a plan of action or even just some words of encouragement. Well last week I hit level 30. I haven't tried ranked yet because I don't have a full rune page yet (coming up soon in 3 runes time). Anyway I do however watch youtube and streams and things like that, and while I like and enjoy watching the pros at work I also see all the humorous videos of 5-700 elo matches people found on LoL Replay. Right now I'm having a bad few days of playing. An absolutely massive loss streak of about 15-20 only broken by a single victory where 3 people on the enemy team left (which I don't even count as a victory). And it's become so much easier to visualise the games I'm having as the 700 elo ones. Not only that but it's never my fault. I don't mean to complain about teams, it sounds whiney, but always it's "An ally has been slain!" "An ally has been slain!" "An enemy is unstoppable!" "Enemy Rampage!" "Enemy double kill!" from a different lane, and I'm sitting 2-0-1 (or there abouts) thinking what the hell is going on over there? I make calls, say to towerhug until I get there to gank, call MIAs. But after such a huge loss streak, I'm so afraid to try ranked until I can get consistent wins, or at least just be able to win more often. It's difficult to say it's just a coincidence all those losses which were apparently nothing to do with me. I have a lot of things going for me so far: I know how to last hit (usually end the game with most CS 80% of the time), freeze the lane, when to call mias and pings, when to fall back, when to engage, how to engage and how to not feed. I'm great at support and tank and I'm also getting good at jungling. So far I'm not too good at AD people however am getting better at Kog'Maw. I have a character for every role which I can play well. I need to work on aggression. I have a lot of trouble getting kills which aren't from being towerdove badly. So the point of this is: Other than the above which I'm working on, what do I do to improve? Where do I go from here? Am I in some sort of ELO hell which affects normal games instead of ranked? --- For reference the thing which brought this blog on was that today was the worst day in my gaming history, in different games I had on my team: *A Teemo which somehow managed to remain at level 4 amongst two teams of level 10-11s without going AFK at all. *Someone who insta-locked Shaco with Teleport and Ignite without saying anything, A Nocturne went jungling, then at the start of the game Shaco insisted that of course he was Jungling! Why would anyone think he was laning?! Then left 5 minutes in because of his team being noobs. *And a Vayne which didn't know that running after the enemy champions was worse than getting CS at the start of the game. (And in the same game we had a Sion up top lane who got executed twice within 10 minutes, once by the tower then again when he tried to take our jungler's small golem camp.) Seriously, after today, it'd be enough to stop playing if League of Legends wasn't so fun. --- Edit: My luck finally turned 2 days after this post. I got a string of 5 wins in a row. As Morgana though. I'll need a... not permabanned champion who I'm good at for draft pick. Category:Blog posts